


Saddle Up For Love

by JetpacksForAll



Category: Bob's Burgers (Cartoon)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Animal Transformation, Eventual Smut, F/M, Were-Creatures
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-09-25 02:28:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20369140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JetpacksForAll/pseuds/JetpacksForAll
Summary: Tina sees a side of Jimmy Jr. she never knew existed (and she likes it).





	1. Chapter 1

Tina Belcher didn't know it yet, but her life was just on the cusp of a big change. 

If someone had told her that, she might think it was because she was out on a date with Jimmy Jr., and that the change had something to do with him. And she would be right, but not for the right reasons. 

It was a lovely evening, and the two of them were watching the sun set at the beach. Before the daylight vanished, though, Jimmy Jr. suggested they go for a walk. Tina, of course, happily agreed. She didn't care what they did, just spending time with him was enough. It didn't even seem strange to her when he took her hand and led her towards a wooded area near the beach. 

Jimmy Jr. kept his eyes on the sky. A full moon was just hidden behind some small clouds. A sliver of orange light still shone on the horizon. In his head, he tried to calculate the angle of the sun and how long it would take to disappear, but math was never his strong suit. All he knew was there wasn't much time left. He walked faster, headed for the cover of the trees. 

“Jimmy?” Tina finally spoke up, the sound of her voice making him jump. He was so focused on their surroundings, he almost forgot she was there with him. Her legs worked double time to keep up with his quick strides. “Where are we going?”

“Tina, listen,” he said, dropping her hand and moving to stand in front of her. Though he'd spent most of the day thinking over what he was going to say to her now, now that it was happening, he could hardly remember what he planned. “We've, uh, been going out for a few months now, and there's- there's something I need to tell you. Actually, show you.”

“Yes?” She wasn't able to keep the edge of excitement from her voice. They were alone, in a secluded area, at sunset. The scene was like something out of her erotic friend fiction, and her heartbeat quickened. 

Jimmy Jr., sensing this, shifted uncomfortably. He had no special gifts or grand declarations of love for her (yet), only a deep secret he was tired of keeping. They were close enough now that it was time she knew the truth. All he could do was hope that it wouldn't change how she felt about him. 

“You think you know me, Tina, and you do. But you don't know everything,” he told her, bracing himself for the inevitable. He took some steps back from her. “I-I hope this doesn't scare you, but it's too hard to explain.”

“Jimmy-” 

“Just-just watch, okay? It's almost time.”

About one second after he said that, the last little bit of sun slipped past the horizon. The clouds parted from the moon, bathing the two in reflected light. Tina was about to ask what was supposed to be happening, but then she saw the changes. 

It was subtle at first. A slight lengthening of the hair, a little broadening of the shoulders. Then the transformation seemed to pick up speed exponentially. Jimmy Jr.'s clothes ripped, making way for his growing frame. A short coat of hair, paler than his regular hair, spread all over his body. Muscles bulged. His neck thickened. Feet exploded out of shoes. A flowing tail emerged behind him. 

Tina stood frozen, mesmerized by what she was seeing. She was a little frightened at first, but the feeling switched to something else when she recognized the form he was taking. As the last of his changes took place, his face pushing out into a long muzzle, she slowly approached him. 

“Jimmy?”

Jimmy Jr. snorted, shaking his head, tossing his ginger mane. The transformation always left him a little disoriented. Gradually, he became aware of Tina, close in front of him now, her hand on the side of his face, staring into his eyes.

“Jimmy Jr.? Are you still in there?”

“Tina?” 

She grinned widely when he said her name. “You can still talk!”

“Um, yes,” he shifted his weight from hoof to hoof. Tina, unperturbed, stroked the side of his neck, her smile never leaving. “You're taking this really well. It doesn't bother you-?”

“That you're a werehorse?” Tina interrupted, finishing the question for him. “No. In fact, I wish you had told me sooner.” 

Jimmy Jr. sighed. There it was, his biggest secret finally out in the open, and Tina didn't care. He felt so relieved to not have to hide from his girlfriend anymore, it took him a few seconds to notice the way she was now sizing him up. 

While he was reveling in his relief, Tina took a moment to step back and get a good look at his new body. He was bulked up with new muscles and covered in a shining, light-colored coat. His head and hindquarters looked almost completely equine to her, though somehow he still managed to stand upright on two legs. With the way his clothes were torn, there wasn't much left to the imagination anymore. She unconsciously licked her lips as her eyes scanned lower. 

“Uh, Tina?” 

“Hmmm?”

“Are you okay?”

She blinked, snapping out of her short reverie. 

“Oh, I'm very okay,” she said, sauntering up to him again. “But I do have a question.”

“What is it?” 

“Can I ride you?”


	2. Chapter 2

Jimmy Jr. ran at full gallop down the beach, his girlfriend riding on his back. She was whooping in joy, gripping his mane, the night wind whipping at her face. The two of them never had never felt so wild and free. 

After several minutes, he slowed to a trot, their destination growing closer. Tina nuzzled against him, leaving kisses behind his ear. 

“Where are you taking me now, big boy?” 

A shudder ran through his body at the sound of her voice. “This is the best place I've found to hide out during the full moon,” he explained as they approached a small cliff facing the ocean. He waded out into the surf, skirting the rocks until he saw the familiar mouth of a cave in the cliff. “Don't worry, it's dry inside.”

Once they were deep into the cavern, he crouched low and let her slide off his back to the sandy floor. When her eyes adjusted to the gloom, Tina was surprised to see the cave was already stocked with supplies. A few blankets and pillows were laid out near one wall, along with a picnic basket and some unlit candles. 

“Jimmy Jr., you set this all up for me? I'm flattered.” 

“Well, yeah,” he said. If he hadn't been covered in horse hair, she would have seen him blushing. “It's a special night, after all.” Jimmy Jr. tossed her a lighter from the stash of items. “Do you mind? I can't really do it.” He held up one hoof-hand. 

She got to work lighting the candles while he unpacked the food. Chocolate-covered strawberries for her and carrots for him. They laid down together in the warm glowing light and began to eat.

“So you come here every full moon?” she asked, breaking the silence that had enveloped them.

“Pretty much, yeah.”

She looked at him carefully, struck with the realization of just how big of a risk he was taking with her. Not only did he reveal his secret double life as a werehorse, but now she knew his hideout as well. Her heart swelled up with love, and she grabbed a carrot, holding it out for him to eat from her hand, which he did. 

They continued to feed each other as he explained the curse. How it came from his mom's side of the family. How he was born into it, not bitten. How as far as he knew, there was no way to lift it.

“Are you going to bite me?” she asked. He tried to read her face, but in the flickering light it was hard to tell. 

“No.”

Tina wasn't sure if his answer made her feel relieved or disappointed, but she didn't dwell on it. There was another emotion she was feeling more than either of those.

She leaned in close, kissing him on his soft nose, knowing he couldn't really kiss her back but not caring. He held still as she trailed kisses all over his face, her fingers gently running through his mane. He whickered softly in pleasure, but when she pulled back and started stripping off her clothes, he became alarmed. 

“Tina! We can't-”

“Shh, shhhh... I want to try.”

“But-”

“Shh...” she kept shushing him, now petting him in an attempt to get him settled down. “Easy, big boy.”

“I just don't want to hurt you.”

“You won't.” She reached down between his legs and soon found herself stroking a huge erection. “I always knew you were hung like a horse,” she whispered. “I just never knew how right I was.”

His eyes rolled back in his head and his breath came out in loud huffs. More than anything, he wanted to kiss her, hold her, tease her body with his fingers and tongue. None of that was possible in this form. Still he tried, nuzzling her neck and chest and lightly caressing her with what was left of his hands. She gasped and moaned in enjoyment. 

Eventually, they broke apart. Tina moved onto her hands and knees, offering her backside for him to mount. Very, very carefully, he got into position. 

Just as he feared, he was too big for her. He was only able to thrust in a little way before she cried out and asked him to stop. And yet, Tina remained undaunted. 

“We'll just have to try something else.”

“Are you sure?”

“Of course.”

They got back into position, but this time Jimmy Jr. didn't try going inside her. They settled for grinding against each other, his massive cock rubbing between her legs. They kept at it until they reached climax together, his hitting just before hers, her moaned drowned out by a loud whinny. 

After taking a few minutes to clean up and blow out the candles, they snuggled up together in the blankets. He listened to her breathing and the sound of the waves crashing, both sounds soothing him towards a deep sleep. 

“I love you, Tina,” Jimmy Jr. whispered, his eyes drifting closed. 

“I love you, too,” she answered immediately.


End file.
